This invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Gaming systems, such as electronic gaming machines, are known where one or more selected symbols are modified if a condition is met during play of a game.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.